


all things truly wicked start from innocence

by HannaM



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: Yui puts her foot down and Reiji learns to love it.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Reiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	all things truly wicked start from innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina931](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina931/gifts).



> Set in Reiji's Ending 2 from Haunted Dark Bridal.

Submission suits Reiji.

Oh, he didn’t think so at first. Just as Yui remembers struggling against him, his cold unyielding hands on her wrists, she had to fight to make him kneel like this, but it was well worth it. 

He never expected her to drug his tea and chain him up like a rabid dog, and that was what made it so satisfying. She smashed dish after precious dish, breaking his spirit and starving him until he had little strength left but to beg for her blood. 

Now he kneels and lowers his head for her, sinking his fangs into her wrist with the utmost care before sucking away the blood like the starving creature he is. 

Truthfully, if she wanted to, Yui could have left this place long ago. 

Leave… and return to what? 

A church that knowingly gave her up to the damned? A loving father that might have been killed in Europe for all Yui knew? 

Nothing in this world was safe anymore. Nothing was unquestionably good. 

She killed five of the Sakamaki brothers herself, using their own arrogance and contempt for her against them. As for the sixth, well. She’d left Shuu alive only long enough to give him as a present for Reiji to rip apart himself. 

That, she thinks, got rid of most of his lingering resentment. 

Now he strips off his shirt for her without complaint, only letting out a tightly masked hiss of breath at the first strike of the whip. 

By the fourth strike he is breathing heavily, still trying to keep his reactions under control, as if he doesn’t know full well the only reason Yui does this is to see his dignity and composure break. 

And because there are still faint lines on Yui’s back from one too many punishments for petty errors.

A particularly hard crack of the whip and blood is running down Reiji’s back, his hands shaking as he braces himself against the wall with increasing trouble. Finally, finally, he lets out a groan and Yui throws the whip aside. 

And if she licks his wounds occasionally, well, she cannot help being curious when she spends so much time with a vampire. Particularly when it tastes better to her than her own, and when she’s begun to feel stronger after each taste. 

Reiji falls to his hands and knees, still panting, and Yui puts her foot on his shoulder, pushing him further down still. When she allows him to look up at her, his expression is somewhere between a martyred saint and an ecstatic worshiper. 

_You hate loving me, don’t you?_

_Well, that’s too bad._

“Clean up this dirty place,” she commands. “I’ll be waiting for you in my bedroom.”

Once Yui is settled comfortably, he will come to her room and knock politely before she allows him entrance. He will, of course, have cleaned up his appearance but she will remember him like he looks now, filthy with grime and blood and feral desire in his eyes. She will watch him kneel for her, and then she will offer him her wrist, and then she will feel his fangs. 

She shivers with pleasant anticipation.


End file.
